What's Happened?
by Howe the Brown Cow
Summary: What if the world Kagome knew was just a dream. And when she's sent down the well no one's who she thought they were. Who's that mysterious dark haired boy pined to the God Tree? KagNar! AU Rated just to be safe. My first IY fic! R&R!
1. Sweet dreams

Yay this is my first Inuyasha fic! I hope you guys like it. I've been planning this one I my head for about two months and finally wrote it out.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha, but one day I will own him. That's why the world has Ebay. 

The sounds of battle could be heard for miles around. The screams of pain echoed through the forest. And in the middle of this was a seventeen-year old girl along with her companions a demon exterminator, a Buddhist monk, a kitsune kit, and an Inu-hanyou. 

"Sango look out!" yelled the girl to the exterminator as a huge demon took a swipe at her with it's claws. Sango turned around from the battle in front of her only to have her eyes met the back of the monks head. 

"Miroku!" The monk fell to the ground, having taking the brunt of the attack, with a hole through his chest. Sango dropped to her knees next to the lifeless form of Miroku.

"Inuyasha you have to help Sango!" called a frantic Kagome. The hanyou abruptly turned around from the horde of demons in front of him at the sound of her voice. "Help her!" Kagome screamed again as the kitsune clung to her neck crying into her hair. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and Shippou and then at Sango crouched over Miroku's body. He grumbled something about 'wasting time' and 'needing to find that bastard Naraku' before bounding through the sea of lesser demons. 

"Sango!" Inuyasha blared "What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Sango just sat mutely with tears leaking from her eyes. "Get the hell up!!" he cried as he slashed through an on coming demon. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream echoed across the battlefield. Inuyasha looked up at the source of the sound to see Kagome dangling by her hair above the broken form of Shippou. Clutching the long silky strands was their enemy, Naraku. 

"Ku ku ku. Stupid girl you should know that you and your friends could never beat me, the great Naraku." Kagome lashed out at him with her bow, which was thrown to the ground with his free hand. 

"Let go of her you bastard!" screamed Inuyasha banishing the Tetsusaiga.

"Aren't you forgetting about something Inuyasha?"

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"SANGO!!" screamed Kagome only to have Naraku's other hand clamp over her mouth. Inuyasha spun around to see Kugura step from the shadows and attack Sango.

"You sneaking bastard! You will pay for the deaths of my friends."

"Ah, but I am not the one who will be dying." In one swift movement Naraku threw Kagome a side, darted forward and plunged his hand through Inuyasha's heart. 

"NO!!" screamed Kagome as she scrambled on all fours to Inuyasha's side. 

"Ka-go-me…" 

"Shh… don't talk." She whispered back as silent tears streamed down her cheeks and off her chin. 

"But… I need… to… tell you. Kagome I-" His golden eyes slid closed and his breathing stopped.

"In-Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed into the front of his haori.

"And now" Naraku smirked "For you Kagome dear." Naraku darted forward to grab her by the throat. "A pity that I have to kill you. You were even more beautiful than your incarnate." His grip tightened preventing Kagome from speaking. "By the way I think I'll take this." He reached up with his other hand and snapped the chunk of the jewel that she had fused together. Kagome squirmed within his grasp. "You can never escape." And in one quick twist of his wrist there was a loud snap as he broke her neck and she was plunged into eternal darkness.

~*~*~

Kagome could here the murmur of voices. 'What's going on?' she thought. Her eyes fluttered open to met the bright lights of a white room. "Where am I?"

"Oh my God Kagome you're awake! Nurse get the doctor." The nurse nodded and left the room. Kagome turned to see her mother wracked with tears.

"Where's Inuyasha?" questioned a confused Kagome.

"Who?"

"You know the guy with doggie ears. How could you not remember."

"But Kagome dear" said Mrs. Hiragashi stroking her daughters hair "You've been in a coma for the past two years. You couldn't have met any one."

'Wait' thought Kagome 'Was it all… a DREAM!'

Cliffie! I hope you liked it so far. Please let me know! Review, review, review!! And I'm sorry but I decided to take Kohaku out of the final battle along with Sesshoumaru. But they are still there in the 


	2. Into the well

Sorry it took so long to update I suffered from writes block for about two or three days. Roll disclaimer!

Inuyasha: Howe does not own me or anyone else thank kami.

Howe: No that's because Keo owns both you and Fluffy. 

Sess: Why the infernal name? And could you get your insane friend off me?!

Keo: Beware the Kitties! *glomps Fluffy*

Howe: *shakes head* On with the story.

Kagome sat up straight holding her throbbing head, "Wha..."

"You don't remember what happened?" questioned her mother.

"No nothing at all."

"Well" Mrs. Hiragashi grabbed her daughter's hand "You were walking home from school when you were hit by a car. The driver had a heard attack and lost control of the vehicle."

"Then that means it was a dream." Kagome whispered to herself. The curtain around her bed was suddenly pulled aside.

"Ah I see you are awake Ms. Hiragashi. I'm your doctor Shiro Sumiragi." He stuck out his large hand. Kagome nodded dumbly and lightly clasped his hand. He moved to the foot of the bed to check her vitals, "I think we'll keep you here over night for observations." 

"Thank you, doctor." He gave a curt nod and left the room.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Kagome was led out of the hospital by he mother and little brother Sota. "Yay I'm so happy your back Kagome! Now I get to show you all the cool stuff I got! And you can meet some new friends I've met, and you can take me out for ice cream, and you can-"

"Sota that's enough! Let Kagome rest for a while!" scolded Mrs. Hiragashi. Kagome smiled, it was good to see her family again. 

When the trio finally got home they were greeted by Kagome's grandfather "Kagome you're finally home! It so wonderful to see you outside of the hospital!" He hobbled over to give her a bone crunching hug.

"Ugh Grandfather I just got out of the hospital. Remember?"

"Oh your right! Go on inside and rest."

Kagome walked through the front door and slowly headed upstairs to her room. "Man I didn't realize just how tired I was." She pushed open her door and looked around her room. 'It's good to be home' she thought as she flopped on her bed. "Home sweet home! Here at last!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Days passed and slowly Kagome fell back into her school routine. "Kagome hurry up! You walk to slow!" called one of Kagome's friends. 

"Geez you guys it's only been five days since I've gotten back form the hospital I think I have the right to walk slow! She cried as she raced after her two friends.

"It's so great to have you back!"

"I know Yuki you've only said that a thousand times since I started school" Yuki blushed.

"But Yuki's right we really missed you. I mean you _were_ gone for two years! Retorted Akane.

"Hiragashi!" The trio turned to see a boy with short brown hair running towards them with a package in his arms "Hiragashi!"

"Oh hi Hojo!" greeted Kagome as he caught up with them.

"Um.. Kagome this is for you" Hojo said handing her the package. "I hope you like it." Kagome toke off the paper to reveal a large scented candle. "It's supposed to help you relax" he explained. 

Er… thank you Hojo." Kagome's friends giggled behind her.

"Um I was wondering, Kagome, if you were feeling well enough if you would like to see a movie tomorrow?" Kagome's friends giggled again

"Go for it Kag he's the cutest guy in school!" whispered Akane. "Come on."

Kagome blushed "Sure I'll go with you Hojo." 

"Great!" Hojo let out a breath of air he'd been holding "I'll see you at six then?"

"Sure, six." Answered Yuki. "She'll see you then!" Hojo walked off as Kagome's friends rushed her inside trying to decide what she should wear for her date.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome called dropping her backpack on the ground. 

"I'm in here" came an answer from the kitchen. Mrs. Hiragashi stuck her head out of the door way "Kagome could you do me a favor and walk down and pick Sota up from school. I have to help Grandpa with a few things"

"OK I'll leave now." She ran upstairs to grab her favorite blue-hooded sweatshirt and change into a pair of blue jeans. She thundered back down the stairs, said goodbye to her mom, patted her cat Buyo on the head and ran out the door. She slowed to a walk as she passed the well house. 'I could have sworn it wasn't a dream!' She sighed 'But then again maybe it was. I mean demons!? Those only exist in myths!' Shaking her head to snap herself out of thought she headed towards her destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome waited outside the two double doors of her brother's school as drones of kids made the way home. 'Maybe I could go and check out the well again-' she was cut off in mid-thought by a familiar voice

"Hey sis what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh mom had me come and pick you up while she helps out Grandpa."

"Well let's go home then! I got a cool new video game I wanna play!" Sota raced across the school yard and down the street. Kagome rolled her eyes before following 

'Gah! Little brothers!'

Sota sprinted up the shrine step "Come on sis hurry up!" he called from the top. Kagome panted as she slowly made her way to where her brother waited 

"Where-did you-get the-energy-from!?" Sota grinned and ran towards the house. Kagome sweat dropped "Ehe, he I had to ask." Walking after him she stopped by the well hose 'I wonder…It couldn't hurt to see.' She slowly opened the wooden door and stepped inside the house. Pausing as her eyes adjusted to the light she made her way to the well. 'This'll never work' she thought as she settled herself on the edge of the well. "Here goes nothing" she called aloud as she closed her eyes and slid off the edge into the black abyss.

When she opened her eyes Kagome looked up to see blue. "But if I see sky then that means…" Using the vines that hung down into the bone eater's well she climbed out to survey her surroundings. Kagome stepped out of the well and looked around. 'It looks just how I thought it did. I need to find Inuyasha' 

Walking through the forest she made her way towards the God-Tree. Kagome entered the clearing and gasped. There, pinned to the tree was a body "Inu-Inuyasha?" 

The body's eyes snapped open "Who the hell is Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped closer to the person who promptly glared at her.

"What the hell do you want anyway?"

"You're not Inuyasha. You have black hair." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the young man "Who are you?"

Dun, dun, dun! Who is the person pined to the tree? Where is Inuyasha? If you review then I will update and you, yes YOU, will find out! Sca~ary that sounded like and infomercial. 


	3. Who are you

Ha ha! I have finally put up a new chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with schoolwork and swimming (curse you honor classes!) 

Disclaimer: Howe + Inuyasha = Being sued.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An in human growl rumbled in the mans chest, "Why do you want to know, wench?"

"Arg! My name is not wench! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" retorted Kagome, her aura flashing. Her eyes narrowed "I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Just as the man was about to answer back shouts and yells cut him off. A dozen small grotesque, hairy bodies erupted from the surrounding bushes followed by several people armed with various weapons. Leading them was a woman dressed in traditional miko garb, her straight black tresses framed her pale face. 

"Don't let those spider heads get away!" The woman notched an arrow in her bow and let it fly, with deadly accuracy, into one of the dog-sized spider heads, which was instantly purified. 

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the scene unfolding before her, "Oh my god spider heads! Come on you need to help me help these people!" She promptly yanked out the arrow pinning the man to the tree. He collapsed on the ground in a heap, legs not used to bearing his weight. 

"Don't you know who I am!?" 

"No, you never told me. Remember!" He glared at her "Feh." 

"What do you think your doing?" Kagome turned to see the woman who had been leading the group of villagers, "Don't you know what you've done?!"

"But I just-" Grunting in pain she turned around to see a remaining spider head, "You have it! Give it to me!"

"What? I don't have…wait…Shikon no Tama."

"Yes, now give it to me if you value your life." The spider head launched it's self at Kagome fangs bared. Reacting instinctively, Kagome stuck out her head to defend herself. A white light flashed causing the spider to fly several feet backwards. "So she's a miko," the woman stated.

"And she's got the Shikon no Tama," finished the man. His crimson eyes locked on Kagome's crouched form. 'This is my chance,' he smirked. He darted forward, claws ready to slash. "Now if you would give _me_ the Shikon no one would bother you any more."

Kagome's eyes widened 'Crap!' Clutching he injured shoulder she slowly rose to her feet. "You will never get it."

"Fine, I will just have to kill you for it then." Lunging forward he slashed at her head. Kagome dodged, rolling across the ground. He attacked again this time catching her side with his claws sending blood and a small pink orb flying.

"Hold it!" the woman threw a set of prayer beads over his head. "What the hell is this!?" 

"Quick say a subduing word!"

"What!?" yelled Kagome. "Oh right! Umm..DOWN BOY!!" Crash! A muffled stream of curse words issued from the face planted man. 

"Now if you'll come back to the village with me we can figure this mess out." The priestess turned and headed back towards the bushes. Kagome nodded as she picked up the Shikon and rose to her feet.

~At the Village~

Kagome was soon sitting inside the priestess's warm hut along with a very grumpy and still nameless man. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I am the priestess Kikyou. Who are you and where are you from? I can tell from your clothes that you do not hail from here." Kagome looked down at her jeans a sweatshirt.

"I am Hiragashi Kagome. And I'm from Tokyo. I came through the well."

"Hum… I see." Kikyou's eyebrows knitted together, "You are most certainly not from here." The man in the corner snorted, Yes Kikyou I think we've figured that out."

"You know you're not helping us here. Who do you think you are Mr. High and Mighty? Kagome glared at him. "Do not waste your breath on him Kagome. He's only a half breed."

"You mean he's a hanyou? Oh that explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he fumed.

"Stop it you two, " warned Kikyou. "Now I think it would be good if you two started over. Now introduced your selves like civilized being."

"Fine. I am Hirigashi Kagome. Do not call me wench, bitch, or woman or I will crush you in the ground so hard-"

"Lady Kagome please. Now your turn." Both girls turned to the brooding person next to them. "Feh I'm Naraku." Kagome's eyes widened and her face paled. 

"N-Naraku!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dun dun dun! Plot twist! Whatcha think? Let me know. I'm going to have you guys vote on a couple so I can start writing with the couple you want. OK here they are: Kag/Sess, Kag/Nar, Kag/Mir, Kag/Kouga. Just to let you know everyone's roles are switched (ex. Naraku taking Inu's place) so be careful!


	4. Breaking of the Shikon

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed ^_^ I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter it took me FOREVER to writ it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. *cries*

Kagome leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. "Are you truly Naraku?"

"Why would I lie to you about my own name, wench?" Kagome straightened.

'What about Inuyasha? No Kagome that was just a dream!' she told herself. "Then how did you get pinned to the tree?"

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business."

"Naraku!" scolded Kikyou. Naraku snorted and turned to face the wall. "He must still be sore about what happened." 

"But what happened?!"  Kagome asked again only a little more frustrated.

Kikyou sighed, "It happened ten years ago, when I was just a little girl. One afternoon Naraku showed up in our village. He was badly injured so my elder sister, Kaede the previous village priestess, took him in and healed him. While he was with us he discovered that my sister was the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Wanting it to become a full demon he broke into the shrine that held the jewel but was caught by Kaede." Kagome glanced at Naraku who growled ever so slightly. Kikyou continued, "He attacked my sister and stole the jewel. She followed him into the forest and pinned him to the tree where you found him. Then using the last of her powers, she cast one last spell sending the Shikon into a time where it would be safe. A few days later my dear older sister died from the wounds she received from Naraku." A small tear rolled down Kikyou's pale face.

"Wait a minute here," Naraku turned to face Kikyou. "You mean that you were that little brat that always followed Kaede around!?" Kikyou simply nodded.

"So what are we going to do with the Shikon?" Kagome held it up. Naraku's eyes glittered at the mention of the jewel. Kikyou reached out and grasped Kagome's shoulder.

"You are now the soul protector of the Shikon. If you would like I could help you develop your powers further." 

Kagome grinned, "Oh, would you!?"

"Yes we could start tomorrow if you lik-" Kikyou fell over backwards as Kagome hugged her around the middle.

"I have a real miko training me!" Naraku snorted and rolled his eyes.

~*Next Morning*~

Both mikos rose early to begin their training. Kikyou presented Kagome with a set of traditional robes to wear. Kagome looked at the blue and white clothes in her hands, "Why are these different colors than yours?" 

"Because you are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. You get different colors to show your status as a miko." 

'Whoa, status?' Kagome wondered. Kikyou turned and left the room so Kagome could change. Minutes later the screen slid open to show a newly garbed Kagome.

"Are you ready to begin?" She smiled and nodded. Kikyou gathered up her equipment and lead Kagome behind her hut to a large archery range.

"Wow all this just for you?"

"Yes, it's really nice. Here lets get started. Now show me what you know already." Kagome dumbly took the bow that was given to her and notched an arrow. Closing her eyes she pulled back on the string and fired. She heard Kikyou snort as she opened her eyes. Kikyou quickly turned around to hide her snickering.

"Man was I really that bad?" Kikyou pointed towards the target. Looking up she saw that her arrow had not hit the target but had instead hit a bird. Kikyou doubled over and let out a howl of laughter.

"That was the luckiest shot I've ever seen!"

Kagome's face turned beet red, "Are you done?"

"I'm sorry." Wiping a small tear from her face she straightened up. "Let me teach you a way to fire an arrow so that you don't hurt any more passers by." For the rest of the morning the Kikyou taught Kagome how to properly handle a bow and even some basic spells.

Kagome's stomach growled, "Eh…I think I'm a little hungry." Kikyou shifted her eyes to the sun.

"It's almost noon. We should probably have lunch. Besides Naraku's probably hungry too." Kagome giggled.

"Oi, you women!"

"Speak of the devil…" Kagome snorted at this.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"I came to get you for lunch wench can't you tell what time it is?"

"Fine let's go Kagome." The two girls walked back towards the hut with a very hungry Naraku behind.

~*~

Fingering the Shikon, now around her neck as a necklace, Kagome slurped her noodles. "I suppose after lunch I should go home and explain things to my mom."

"Yes she is probably very worried about you. I will walk with you back to the well if you want." Kagome smiled at Kikyou.

"Are you coming with us Naraku?" He 'fehed' and walked out of the hut. "I guess not."

After lunch was finished Kagome gathered up her clothes and walked out towards the forest where the well was located. Kagome kicked a stone, watching it skip across the dirt path, "Is Naraku always so…distant?"

"Yes he has been like that for as long as I can re member."

"I wish he wasn't. He wouldn't seem that bad if you got to know-" A flash of feathers cut her off as it snatched the Shikon off her neck. Kagome's hands flew to her throat, "The Shikon it's gone!"

"There!" Kikyou pointed to the treetops, "A crow demon!" Kagome grabbed the bow which Kikyou had brought with her and ran through the forest after the demon.

"Naraku!" 'I know he's around here somewhere. I could really use his help right about now!' A body launched out of the foliage and landed next to her.

"What have you done now wench?" She pointed to the figure of the crow demon in the sky.

"It's got the Shikon!"

"WHAT!?" A deep growl erupted from his chest. "Get on." He crouched low to the ground motioning for Kagome to climb on his back. She hesitated, images of Inuyasha flashing I her mind, before climbing on. He pulled her snug against his back and raced after the crow. "You're going to have to shoot it down."

"But I'm not very good-"

"Just do it!"

"Fine," she shot back. Muttering she notched an arrow, pulled back on the string, and fired. The arrow arched, glowing pink with her miko powers. "I think it's going to hit!" As the arrow speed towards its target gravity began to take it's toll and it sloped down into the trees ahead. Kagome cursed under her breath.

"I should have known." Kagome glared into the back of his head. Naraku sped up, jumping into the tree canopy. Above the crow demon squawked through the jewel in its mouth. In a quick motion it tipped its head back and swallowed it. "Damn!" Naraku cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"Weren't you watching? It just swallowed the jewel! Now it'll become even more powerful!" As if on cue the small crow demon transformed into a dog sized bird.

"Wha!?"

"Hold on I'll take care of this." In a gigantic leap Naraku soared up through the treetops and slashed through the crow shredding the now giant crow. Landing near the heap of what once was a crow demon; Kagome jumped of his back and ran to retrieve the jewel. The body parts began to quiver and wriggle, assembling them selves into a whole crow.

"Gah! I thought you killed this thing!" Kagome jumped back, clutching her bow. The crow squawked and shook it's head before taking to the air.

'Damn it's gotten to strong to fast!' Naraku mentally screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Suddenly remembering the bow that she clutched Kagome notched another arrow and fired. 'Come on, come on!' The arrow struck the crow in an explosion of pink light that sent shimmering streaks every where. She paled and turned to Naraku, "Is that supposed to happen?" He stood there not answering. "Wait, what's this?" Kagome stooped and picked up a small pink shard, "It looks like a piece of the…oh no."

"What now woman?"

"I think I broke the Shikon."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" blared Naraku.

"We need to tell Kikyou what has happened." Naraku fumed but lowered to the ground for Kagome to climb on his back. A few minutes later they arrived in the well clearing where Kikyou had gathered villagers to help Kagome. Kikyou rushed over to them while Kagome hopped of Naraku's back.

"Did you get it back?"

"Umm…sort of." She opened her hand to show Kikyou the Shikon shard.

"Oh this is not a good thing indeed. You must now collect all of the shards and reassemble the jewel before the fall into the wrong hands. Naraku, she will need help so you will assist her."

"Me? Help the poor excuse of a priestess!?" 

"Down." Naraku face planted receiving a mouth full of grass. "I should go home first and tell my mom about this first. See ya later Kikyou!" She climbed over the lip if the well, "Bye everyone!" She waved to the few villagers that had remained.

"Wait wench we have to start looking NOW!" Naraku struggled against the subduing spell.

"Down!" Naraku crashed even farther into the ground. "I'll be back tomorrow!" And with that she jumped off the edge into the wells depths.

Tada!! I am finished! Hope you guys liked that chapter! Review and let me know!! And don't worry other characters will show up soon! Sess is expected next chapter! And yes Inu is in this story. I wouldn't forget our favorite hanyou. Actually the only people I took out of the story were Kohaku and Kanna. And yes this is a Naraku/Kagome story. There needs to be more of these in the world. Just wanted to clarify that because there were some questions about that. And don't forget to review!


	5. Enter Sesshoumaru

Yay I finally updated this story! I've been really busily lately with finals and a new semester and all. But I have done it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. My friend Meghan stole the cast from me… 

A familiar light surrounded her as she landed at the bottom of the old well. Looking up she saw that there was no longer any sky visible.

'Yes! I'm back! Now to get out of here…'

She paused for a moment, thinking, before yelling.

"Mama, Sota, anyone get me out of here!!"

Footsteps were heard and her little brother's head appeared over the side of the well.

"There you are Kagome we've been looking everywhere for you!"

A few seconds later both her mother's and her grandpa's head popped into view.

"Oh thank Kami your all right! Let's get you out of here!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi.

After Kagome was pulled out of the well, and had taken a much-needed shower, she sat down to relay the night's events to her mother. The family crowded around the kitchen table.

"So you see Mama I have to go back to find the shards of the Shikon. If I don't then who knows what could happen…" 

Her mother gave a small sad smile and nodded, "I suppose I should get your pack ready for you."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mama!" Squealed Kagome. She jumped up and down before giving her mom a huge hug.

"Here, my granddaughter, you'll need these." Her grandpa pushed a few scrolls into her hand. "To keep that demon under control."

"Er… thanks Gramps…" 'These'll never work!'

"Oh honey a boy named Hojo called. He said he would be stopping by." Mrs. Higurashi walked back into the kitchen carrying a very stuffed yellow backpack and began to jam packets of ramen into the bulging pockets. "So…do you like this boy?"

"MOM!"

"I was just asking!"

Kagome blushed and walked out of the room to watch television. She flopped down on the over stuffed couch and rubbed her temples. Her family could be so overwhelming at times. Turning on the TV she flipped through the channels until she came to some game show.

"The answer's mercury!" She yelled at the contestant on the show. "People are so stupid on these shows." The contestant choked out an answer: 

"What is hydrogen?"

"I'm sorry the correct answer is mercury." The game show host cracked a cheesy smile.

The doorbell rang startling Kagome out of her stupor.

"The door! I'll get it!" screamed Sota from upstairs. Seconds later he came barreling down the stairs and towards the door. Coming to a screeching halt Sota slowly opened to door.

"Hi is Kagome home?"

'Oh man its Hojo,' Kagome mentally groaned. 'Why today!?'

"Are you her boyfriend? " questioned Sota. Hojo blushed and shrugged. 

Kagome frowned, "Sota you should go back to playing you video game UPSTAIRS."

Sota rolled his eyes, "Fine just don't start kissing or anything." He blinked his eyes innocently. She glared as he casually walked off.

"Sorry about that," mumbled Kagome.

"Kagome is that Hojo?" called Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.

"Yes Mama." Motioning for him to follow, she lead him into the kitchen where her mother was still trying to pack her bag full of ramen. Her grandpa still sat at the table only now reading the paper.

"Mom, Gramps this is my classmate, Hojo."

"A pleasure to meet you," greeted Mrs. Higurashi. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you Mrs. Higurashi, I'm fine."

"Now then young man," Kagome's grandpa looked up from his paper into Hojo's dull brown eyes. "Do you like my granddaughter?"

"WHAT!?" Kagome facefaulted. "GRAMPS!!! We went over this!"

CRASH!

All heads in the kitchen turned to see a fuming Naraku in the doorway. 

"Naraku-" Kagome started but he cut her off.

"You're leaving NOW!"

"No way I just got back!"

"We need to start looking for shards," he growled.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi whispered. "Is this the young man you were telling us about?'

"Er…yes. Hojo could you excuse us for a moment?" 

She roughly pulled her mother and a pissed Naraku into the living room with her.

"We need to leave now!" he growled at her.

"Not right THIS minute" she growled back. 

"Um excuse me but if you're a demon don't you have anything that makes you look more demon-ish?" The random question temporarily silenced the bickering pair. 

Naraku smirked, 'Humans.' 

He flashed a fanged smile at Mrs. Higurashi; her eyes widened.

"Um…Kagome," Hojo timidly made his way into the living room. "I think I should be leaving." 

"Yes I think that would be best," Mrs. Higurashi interrupted. "And you'll take care of this…mess?"

Kagome nodded as her mother ushered Hojo out of the house.

"Who was that?"

"That's only Hojo, Naraku."

"Keh, I don't like his scent."

He latched onto her wrist and began to drag her towards the door.

"Wait I have to get my bag!"

Naraku growled and drug her back into the kitchen and picked up her bag from the counter.

"Now just a minute there!"

"Gramps not now!"

Her grandpa blocked the way out, in his hands he clutched several ofudas (Is that what those are called? I can't remember! Some one tell me!)

"I'm warning you demon these spells have been passed down from generation to generation!" 

Then leaning forward he plastered one over Naraku's mouth and two over his chest.

"Demon begone!"

Naraku starred at the small old man in front of him before ripping the ofudas (there's that word again!) off. He pushed past him, walked past Mrs. Higurashi, and out the door.

"I'll be back soon! Make up something for why I'm not at school and I'm sorry Gramps!" Kagome called over her shoulder.

Her grandpa stood at the front door with a look of complete shock on his face. 

'They didn't work…'

The hanyou and the girl both jumped down the old well. A few seconds later they crawled out in the fudal era. 

"What is your problem!?"

"What'd ya mean 'My problem' you're the one who left!"

"Well I do have a life besides being here!"

"Naraku."

"What now wench?"

"DOWN!" 

CRUNCH! 

Naraku's face once again met the dirt below. Muffled threats issued from his mouth as Kagome stormed towards Kikyou's hut.

~*~*~

The next morning, after both fuming girl and dog demon had cooled off, the dynamic duo set off after a shard rumor in the west.

"Can we stop now?

"Pish, humans are sure weak."

"Naraku," whined Kagome. "I'm really tired and sore."

"Feh, fine."

Kagome went and rested at the base of a huge tree while Naraku perched in the branches above.

A loud squeal broke the peaceful silence.

"What the hell was that!?" Naraku jumped down from the tree.

"I sense a jewel shard. Wait not three!"

Over the hilltop a figure appeared. The man was dressed in a white and red kimono with a yellow sash. And following him was a…LITTLE GIRL!?

'What the heck!?' Kagome's mind screamed.

"What do you want," shouted Naraku.

"Nothing concerning you half-breed." Snapped the man.

"Wait how do you know he's a hanyou?"

"Because, human, I am a full blooded demon."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who are these people?" The little girl peeked around the demon's leg.

"They're no one Rin."

"Enough chit chat now give us your shards!" Naraku step forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Well you've discovered my little secret. But I can't give it them to the likes of you."

"But we need them!" Protested Kagome.

"So do I, wench."

"But WE need them because I broke the Shikon no Tama and I need to put it back together!"

"So you're the one who shattered the jewel. But I still need the shards to regain my lands from the demon Inuyasha."

'Inuyasha! Wait if Naraku was the one pinned to the tree then Inuyasha must be the evil one!' "He's the one that killed Keade!" Kagome blurted out.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, "Yes I have heard rumors of him killing a priestess and attempting to take the jewel she protected."

"So there's really no reason for us to fight since we're fighting against the same person."

"Yes indeed." 

Sesshoumaru reached inside his kimono and retrieved three dark, glittering shards.

"But these are the wrong color."

As soon as Sesshoumaru placed them in her open palm they changed from a dark pink-ish purple to a light pink.

"You girl. You have miko powers?"

"Yeah I do," Kagome grinned.

"Um Sesshoumaru-sama who is the pretty lady and the angry man?"

Kagome kneeled down to Rin's level, "My name's Kagome and that is Naraku. What's your name?

"Rin's name is Rin," chirped the little girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rin."

Rin grinned a big toothy smile.

"Pardon me for interrupting this touching moment but we have shards to look for."

"Hold on a minute while we get organized Naraku!"

"Wench were wasting time!"

"Naraku," Kagome smiled innocently, "DOWN!!"

WHOOMP!

"That is a very entertaining trick, miko."

"You know Sesshoumaru now that were a team you can call me Kagome."

"…"

"Or not," she mumbled. "Let's get going!"

"Let's go Kagome!" shouted Rin.

"Ok!"

Tada! Sesshoumaru has finally showed up! I thought that I'd speed things up and have some new people come in. Please review and let me know what you thought of my fic. Last chapter I got zero reviews *cries* So please, please, please do so this time! And yes this is going to be a Naraku/Kagome story so if you don't like it don't read it! And forgive me if there are spelling errors and such but I was sleepy when I typed this up. So just let me know.


	6. AnoGomen

Larka: I have some bad news. For the past few weeks I've tried to come up with some new chapters for 'What's Happened', but alas nothing has come to me. It is, as I feared. My story has died!! Gomen, gomen, gomen!! *bows*

Nai: *pokes story with a long stick* Yep dead for sure.

Jas: Larka has had a lot of trouble with stories lately. Her story with her friend Ivoryi, the one with MizuRaccu, and one of the Three Ladies…

Larka: -__-;; Your not helping Jas…

Nai: And to top it off Larka has a bunch of big projects that are nearing their due date…

Larka: ^__^;; *shifts nervously* Oh yeah…about those…

Nai: As you can see our authoress has to get her priorities straight.  
Jas: So we apologize to you for her. Sorry about this inconvenience. But fear not! If you like Lord of the Rings I've been planning a new story for her!!

Nai: *grumbles* Yeah, yeah flaunt it while you can…

Larka: The only way that this story may ever go on is if some of you give me ideas on how to get it going again. It doesn't matter what it is really as long that the coupling is Kag/Nar and that all of the characters that are normally good in the anime are bad in the story. Anything would be great!! 

Nai: Trust me at this point in time Larka is REALLY desperate.

Larka: *whimpers* I don't want it to die!!!! *cries*

Jas: *pats*

{Hah! And yes I know that I'm not supposed to have author's notes as a chapter but take that FF!! *makes faces*}


	7. Anger Management

I'm so sorry that it took me FOREVER to update this!! *grovels before readers* I finally got around to writing it, thanks to all of you who gave me ideas!! ^__^ This chapter is for **ice_princess_1185** for reviewing each of my chapters and emailing me personally!! Thank you so much!!! Warning, this has a little bit of fluff in it!

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Weeks passed and slowly the group collected more and more jewel shards. Currently they had 6 shards that Kagome kept in a small vial in her worn, yellow pack. Rin, over the short time she had known Kagome, had become very attached to the miko, following her around almost endlessly. Of course the miko absolutely loved having the little girl looking up to her almost as a motherly figure. Sesshoumaru on the other hand hardly seemed to care about his retainer's actions towards Kagome, which didn't bother her in the slightest. Naraku on the other hand always seemed to go out of his way to pick on the bright little girl. Always sneering or swatting her out of his way, almost as if her were jealous of the attention that Rin was receiving from Kagome.

"Naraku," Kagome sighed, shifting Rin on her hip. The little girl had almost fallen asleep on her feet during the trek back from a small village about 15 kilometers away from Kikyou's village.

'Come on you can ask him Kag…' The hanyou eyed her. "When we get back I should really head back to my time…" She waited for the inevitable blow up.

"WENCH YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW!" Naraku's shout startled Rin out of her sleep almost making her jerk out of Kagome's grasp.

"I haven't seen my family in 4 weeks, Naraku!" Kagome shouted back. "And if you don't let me I'll 'own' you so hard that you'll have no legs to walk on!!"

Sesshoumaru watched the pair, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. These two almost fought as if they were a married couple. To think that they could effectively work together to recover shards.

"Come on Rin, lets go!"

"Ok Kagome-chan!" And with that Kagome swiftly spun on her heal and walked away. "Uh…Kagome-chan…. Kikyou's village is that way…" Naraku sniggered and Kagome blushed a deep crimson.

"Of course it is Rin!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kikyou! We're back!" Kagome stepped into Kikyou's large hut. 

"Back here Kagome!" Gently, Kagome placed Rin on the ground and walked around behind the hut. The elder miko crouched on the ground pulling the annoying little weeds out of her garden.

"Kikyou-chan!!" Rin squealed and leped into Kikyou's arms. 

"Careful Rin you'll get all muddy!!" Rin giggled and pulled out of Kikyou's warm embrace. She flashed her toothy grin and ran off, to find Sesshoumaru Kagome guessed.

"So how was the journey?" Kagome helped Kikyou to her feet.

"As good as I can ever get with Naraku." Kikyou chucked.

"I think that he likes you more than you give him credit for."

"Whatever. Any who I just stopped by to let you know that I was leaving for my time. I'll see you in two days!" Nodding, Kikyou bent back over and began to pull more weeds.

"Ok then. Good luck getting past Naraku." Kagome grinned.

"Don't worry about that. I've got my secret weapon, remember?" She laughed to herself as she saw in her mind's eye Naraku splayed face down in the dirt in a large body imprint. "Bye!!" With a cheerful wave she headed back towards the old well.

'Finally! Some peace and quite!' The ancient trees shaded the hot girl as she followed the worn path the gateway to her world. A small breeze blew lazily through the gnarly bows of the silent giants making the tips of Kagome's raven hair tickle her nose. Finally the familiar wooden frame came into eye sight practically making her sigh with relief that she was going home to sleep in an actual bed and take a nice hot shower.

Kagome shifted her heavy yellow pack on her shoulders and swung her legs over the edge. A small thud from behind her caused her to pause.

"Kagome?" She tilted her head around and cocked it to the side.

"Naraku? What are you doing here?" Before her stood the black haired hanyou. Written on his face was almost a look of hurt or misunderstanding. "Naraku?" He continued to stare at her. 'Why is he staring at me like that?!' Kagome's heart began to beat faster.

He snapped out of he daze and blushed a light shade of pink. "I came to say…to say that I'm sorry…" Kagome almost choked. He was apologizing to her?!

"Naraku…" Slowly she turned around so that she was sitting on the wooden rim. She stared at him, studying his face. Why the sudden change? Could what Kikyou said be true? Kagome blushed again and looked away, suddenly finding the dirt under her feet interesting. 

"Well? You better hurry up and leave so that you can get back here wench!" What a way to kill the mood Kagome thought. Just leave it to Naraku.

Kagome glared and snorted. "Down boy." WHAM! Naraku met dirt once again after invoking the miko's wrath.

"What was that for, wench!?" Naraku tried to push himself off the ground but the powerful subduing spell prevented him from moving more than an inch.

"Good bye." She huffed and jumped down the well.

When she landed on the other side, Kagome stormed out of the well house and past her brother and mother.

"Mom, I think that Naraku and Kagome had another fight." Mrs. Higurashi simply smiled.

"You'll understand it when you're older." Sota looked up at the older woman.

"You're not making any sense mom."

Kagome let out an agitated sigh, as she flopped, none to gracefully, on her bed. Her left eye twitched ever so slightly and she gritted her teeth.

"What is wrong with that boy?! He had the nerve to come and apologize to me and then yell at me to go! He is the most incorrigible, two-faced, little…little…ARGH!" Her hand shot out and gripped her small panda plushie so tight that the little glass eyes looked as if they would pop out.

"I need a shower," Kagome muttered to herself.

For the most part Kagome's break from the Feudal Era was peaceful. But as time wore on she found that the longer she was away from her friends in the Sengoku Jidai. She sighed thinking of Rin and Kikyou. They had surprisingly become close friends in the few weeks they were together. She even missed the stoic Sesshoumaru! 

'Maybe I did over react,' she thought. 'After all he did apologize to me. And if he was half as nervous as I was then he was probably just getting defensive to make himself look tough.' 

"Kagome when are you planning to go back? That boy named Hojo called again and wanted to know if you'd like to go out with him." Kagome stopped scrubbing the dishes in the sink.

"Mom!" She whined. "I don't really like Hojo much anymore!" Mrs. Higurashi arched an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that!"

"So when are you leaving?"

"I think after I'm done with the dishes."

"So soon?! You just got back yesterday! Besides I have no time to pack for you!!" Kagome giggled as her mother rushed out of the kitchen to pack her some clean clothes and then turned back to her sudsy sink. Several minutes later Mrs. Higurashi popped back into the kitchen carrying the bright yellow backpack. She set it on the clean, speckled counter top next to the sink.

"There you are, I'll be helping Grandpa out front so leave a note when you leave." Kagome nodded as her mother kissed her on the crown of her raven hair.

"Ok mom!"

Several minutes later, after drying the many plates that her family had used for lunch and breakfast alone, Kagome snatched up her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. She sighed thinking of what to write for her note before beginning to scribble her message on the pad of paper left on the table.

__

Dear Mom,

Left at about 12:30. I'll see you in three weeks!

Love, Kagome

She pinned the note on the refrigerator under a yellow duck magnet and left out the back door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku sat on the ground in front of the well. That miko irritated him to no end. 

'All I did was go to apologize to her and she downs me! The nerve of the wench!' He growled and dug his nails into the grass severing the thin green blades with his sharp claws. A soft grunt interrupted his musings and a familiar black haired head appeared.

"Oh! Naraku!" Kagome grinned and heaved herself over the rim.

"Ka-Kagome?!" Kagome giggled at the dumbfounded look on the hanyou's face. "You weren't supposed to be back for another day!"

"I know! I thought I'd surprise you guys! But Naraku, if you knew that I wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow why are you here?" 

"Uhh…" Naraku fidgeted nervously. "Nothing wench! I was just going for a walk!!" H gritted out making Kagome frown.

"Whatever, Naraku." She hurried past Naraku and down the path to Kikyou's village.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed, running full speed, nearly taking out Kagome's knees. Sesshoumaru lept gracefully our of the bows of a near by tree and walked to the growing group.

"Kagome," he greeted with a nod. Kagome ran forward and gripped the cold yokai around the middle. Sesshoumaru blinked when he felt the miko's hand's wrap around his waste. Blusshing, Kagome quickly backed up and nervously smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of her shirt.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru." He simply grunted and walked away.

"Nice going Kagome. What a way to scare someone off!"

Kagome looked at Naraku before smiling sweetly and saying the words the hanyou dreaded most, "Down boy." And there Kagome left Naraku, face down in the gritty dirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Clouds passed lazily before the sun casting gray shadows across the land below. To the small troupe below it was relief from the hot sun They were traveling north following rumors of a shard that Naraku had heard from a pair of passing farmers moving south.

"So how far north is this shard?" Kagome trudged along, balancing a sleeping Rin on her hip.

"About 5 days travel, Kagome." Kagome groaned causing Sesshoumaru to produce an almost chuckle like noise.

"I'm glad you find my pain funny."

"Always," he answered back. Kagome stared.

"My it seems that our Lord Sesshoumaru has a sense of humor!" 

"Will you two stop lolly gagging around back there!!" Naraku, who was quite a ways ahead of everyone else, growled over his shoulder.

"Fine Naraku….I sense a shard coming towards us really fast!" Naraku sprinted back to where Kagome had stopped walking.

"Which direction?!"

"That way," Kagome pointed east. A few moments later a woman stepped out of the bushes surrounding the dirt road. Kagome squinted but the fan that she held blocked the view of her face. The feathers in the woman's hair moved gently against her black hair as she moved her fan back from her face.

"Naraku, I will kill you for what you have done to my sister! Now fight me and die!!"

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Man that last line is cheesy… I hope that this chapter was good, after the extremely long delay I might add. I thought a lot about what I was going to do for this story and talked with some people and viola! I finally got it! Thank you so much for your patients!! 


End file.
